BrokenRevised
by XIXDeadGirlXIX
Summary: Ritsuka feels as though he his forever broken after Soubi's death. . . The revised version of my oneshot Broken.


_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I remember that night clearer than any of my memories, the horrific sights fresh in my mind. . .

Soubi lay bleeding in my lap on the outskirts of town, Fighting to keep his cobalt blues open, fighting to breathe even though that task proved painful for him. We were both covered in blood most of it being Soubi's and the other team we had killed. I had called Kio to come pick us up and he said he would, I had decided on the theory that he was stuck in traffic.

The pair the we had fought, Bloodless was there name, had lost to us and were furious about it. So to prove themselves the real winners...They Gunned down Soubi, Bullets ripping through his chest and pale flesh of his lower abdomen the bullets barely missing his heart.

After that everything happened in a blur, My body was not my own any longer and I walked over to the opposing team, Pulling out the knife that I kept in my pocket for protection. I went for the one with the gun first and beat him down, Cutting into his abdomen, making sure he suffered a slow and painful death - Making sure I took the gun from his grasp-. I spun on my heal and stared down his abandoned sacrifice, Fear evident in his eyes he was frozen to where he stood. I could feel a completely insane grin forming on my face, I pleaded in my head trying to get myself to stop this heinous act but my Incredibly deranged lust for revenge Proved stronger. I raised the revolver and pulled the trigger, A hoarse scream rang out into the night just before the bullet made contact with the boys skull I heard the snapping and popping of his breaking cranium and glimpsed the brains and blood that splattered to the ground. his limp lifeless body fell to the cold ground, Brains dripping out of the hole in his forehead. Now all I had to do was get rid of the bodies. Luckily we were fighting on a cliff that protruded out over the bay. I picked up the body of the dying fighter and just before I was about the toss his body into the sea, A rope fell out of his pocket. Dropping him on the ground I grabbed for the rope and looked for rock to tie up to the ropes and then tie them to the bodies. Finding what I wanted I tied the rocks to the bodies with rope and finally pushed both into the awaiting sea below. Then I got my control back and I fell to my knees, Realizing what I had done, I had killed someone, I was unclean, A decrease, A murderer. I stood and shakily walked back over to my wounded love.

And that's where I sat for some while. With my battered and dying fighter resting his weary head on my lap, whilst I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered words of reinsurance to him. There was no response other than his raspy labored breathing.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I suddenly hear the sound of tires approaching rapidly. _'Oh, please god, please let it be Kio!' _I prayed desperately in my mind noticing tears were rolling down my cheeks. I then heard a car door slam, I looked up and see Kio running towards Soubi and I "I'm so sorry that I didn't get here early, I was stuck in traffic and--" Kio stopped short when his eyes fell apone the terrifying scene in front of him. "Oh my god..." He was shaking and I could see the fear in his eyes "What the hell happened to you two?" he said voice Quivering. I cut in before he could say another word. "I'll tell you later, Right now we need to get Soubi to the emergency room ASAP!" I sobbed out hoisting Soubi up with me as I stood. Kio didn't say another word he just helped me carry Soubi to his car.

We placed Soubi in the back seat and I stayed in back with him. then we were going top speed down the highway. More tears were sliding down my cheeks and my body was shaking with soundless sobs. Then I felt a hand on my cheek the touch so light so fragile I almost swatted it away but I resisted the urge and opened my bloodshot plum colored eyes. Staring up at me his indiscernibly beautiful cobalt blue eyes was Soubi. A smile so week and frail found its way to pale full lips "Ritsuka..." He murmured so quietly and softly, it almost made me cry but I held back the urge, I had to be strong for him, for both of us. "I...love you..." He said just above a whisper, caressing my face with his hand ever so gently. "I love you too, Soubi." I said brushing stray strands of flaxen blond hair from his eyes.

We brought Soubi into the hospital and the doctors came out and rushed him into the ER. I stood there looking at the door they had taken Soubi through, Oh how I wished he would come through those doors and be okay but that would never be the case, At that time I didn't know that when he went through those doors would be the last time I ever saw him alive.

"C'mon, Ritsuka." Kio said from behind me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and guiding me to one of the waiting room's very uncompfterable chairs. Then I just broke down letting all my pent up emotions out, letting it pour out of my eyes in liquid form. "Shhh, Its okay 'Tsuka-chan, I'm for you everything's going to be okay." Kio said to me wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tight. I wrapped my skinny arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, all the while he whispered reinsuring words into my ear, rubbing my back to calm me down. through my sobs I whispered " Thank you, Kio." and I heard him say back "No problem, kid"

four long and painful hours later the doctor came out of the ER a tired look on his face. He walked up to us and asked "Are you two here for Agatsuma Soubi?" He questioned us we nodded our heads, My stomach felt as if it was doing flip lops on the inside of me, my heart was racing so fast it made my head spin. He sighed sadly "We tried our very best but it didn't prove hard enough, I'm so very sorry, sirs, but... we lost him." I felt like I had been kicked in the gut hard . . .Excruciatingly hard. My body began shaking again and I looked up defiantly at the doctor I knew there were more tears making there down my face but I didn't care "That isn't true, Your lying, Your fucking lying!" I yelled at the top of my lungs possessing a voice I didn't even know I had. "He's not lying Ritsuka, He's not." I glanced over at kio, seeing for the first time in the years that I had known the energetic blond, I saw him cry. I heard footsteps walking away but I didn't pay any attention to that I kept my gaze on Kio. He sobbed and spoke "Lets go, Ritsuka." I nodded my head and walked out with him, his arm around my shoulders comforting me, both of us crying our hearts out.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

So now here I stand, by Soubi's grave at 2:10 AM a single rose in my hand. Its been three years since Soubi's death and I have grown cold again, colder than I was before. I place the rose on his headstone and read the inscription:

_Agatsuma Soubi,_

_September 28th, 1986 - October 20th, 2012_

_"Beautiful, Even In Death."_

I ran my fingers over the carved righting and took a shaky breath. My ears flattening against my skull, my tail wrapping around my right leg. I was now 6 foot and I was sure that Soubi would have liked me being the height I am now. I remembered How I never got to say goodbye and release my tears at that thought.

_"Ritsuka"_

I whip my head around and see no one in the dark Graveyard. I then felt a hand on my shoulder I looked in that Direction and there he stood cloaked in black looking at me lovingly. "Soubi..." I whispered shakily, I threw myself at him slinging my arms about his neck pulling him down forcefully into a kiss. He kissed back wrapping his strong arms around the small of my back and holding me close. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes _"I love you, Ritsuka." _His voice seemed as though it was coming and going with the wind, confirming to me that yes he was defiantly dead. "I love you too." I said caressing his face. He lent in and touched our foreheads together _"Please don't ever forget me, Ritsuka. I know its painful for you but you must move on, if not for yourself then for me." _He said his eyes boring into my own. "...alright, I will, for you." I whispered. Soubi kissed my lips passionately then pulled away looked me in the eyes and said 'I love you' one last time before walking off and fading into the night. I never saw him again but at night wherever I am all alone I'll hear his voice whispering to me from afar.

_"I will always be with you."_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_


End file.
